Truth or Dare!
by johanna901
Summary: OK so heres another thingy Its not a story just something fun. Rated T or M for language or the racy dares. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Rowdy Ruff boys and Power Puff girls TRUTH OR DARE!**

**-Evil music- you guys chose the dares and truths make them good ;3**

**Can be rated M or T depends on the dares or truths**

* * *

"Hello friends followers and fans when I was working on the book Rowdy Rough Love when I got bored and this was born! OK our contestants are Butch!" I said smiling.

"Hello Johanna..." Looks me up and down "Your too young for me..." Butch said

"Oh shut up!" I yelled punching him softly on the arm "OK next is Butter-"

"The sexy Buttercup" he interrupted me

"Shut the fuck up!" Buttercup yelled

"Oh snaps! OK here comes Buttercup..." I saw her round the corner fists ready

Butch Grabbed her fists and kisses her softly on the lips. I say her soften up "See? Now don't you feel bett-"

Buttercup punched him in the penis digging in. I heard him scream in pain "Don't do that again!" She yelled

Looks at both of them and clears throat "... Now here comes Brick!"

"Hello Butch...Uh why are you on the ground?" Brick said Butch pointed to Buttercup "Ah..." Brick looked at Buttercup and thinks _Wow shes kinda cute._

I Hear Bricks thoughts "And now here is Blossom...your girlfriend..."

I heard Blossom run in screaming "Hey Brickypoo" She yelled running to Brick crashing into his arms and I saw him tense up "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No..." I said and Looked at Brick and saw him get red "He probably has too many thoughts in his head. OK here's Boomer!" I said.

"Hi everybody!" He said smiling at everyone

"Uh..."I notices he was wearing a sports cup "Why?"

Boomer Glared at Me "Because you have Bubbles hitting me in the crotch every chapter!"

"Speaking of Bubbles..." I said looking at the door.

"Hello everyone!" she said giggling.

"OK contestants This is extreme Truth or Dare! You have to answer all questions directed to you. People who read this can have more than one dares or truths for our contestants. Also If you don't do the dare I have a super secrete Dare You HAVE to do...Mwahaha And readers if you want you can private message me for some of the juicy dares or truths. :3 OK please review and private message I NEED The dares and truths." I said

"When will you finish your other stupid story?" Butch said playing with a paperclip

"Shut the hell up Ill finish it soon!" I yelled

"Can you make sure me and Butch break up?" Buttercup asked

"I second that" Brick said quietly. But everyone heard him. Everyone got quiet.

"Why?" Blossom asked glaring at Brick.

"Uh...I don't know..." Brick said avoiding our glances

"OK this is awkward...BYE PLEASE RESPOND" I said smiling.

* * *

I had to rewrite this so yeah...sorry for the confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay one hour and I already have enough for a next chapter!**

**Thank you Marisa Lee and PPGXRRB 4EVA **

* * *

"Hey! Wow one hour and I have about 6 truths and 6 dares...OK First BRICK" I said looking at Brick who is being smothered by Blossom.

"First Truth Brick, what is your honest opinion of Buttercup?" I said glancing at his blushing face.

"Uh...Honest?" _Honestly she super hot and not so bossy as Blossom and I love her fighting style. _He thought. "She is a great person..."

I hear his thoughts. "Wow... here is a twist..." I say.

"Wait did he think something inappropriate?" Butch said glaring at Brick.

"He thought" I said deciding if I should repeat what he thought. "Honestly she super hot and not so bossy as Blossom and I love her fighting style." I said and saw Butch getting red with anger.

"What?! She is my girl!" Butch said getting up making his way to Brick showing him his fists. I saw Blossom slap Brick in the face tears going down her face.

"Hey Butch!" Buttercup said holding him back from Brick. "No." I See him relax and saw Buttercup let go of him. "Brick is this true?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom looked at Brick tears in her eyes "I'm not bossy and I CANT BELIEVE YOU LIKE MY SISTER!"

I saw Brick getting mad. "So what? Yeah I have a crush Buttercup! Big whoop." He yelled getting up and locking himself in the bathroom. "Leave me alone." he screamed.

"...Okay now" I said trying to keep it not as awkward.

"Second Truth Butch, how far would you go to make sure Buttercup stays yours?" I said looking at Butch.

"Shes already mine! And Brick is just a bump in the road...She knows she loves me" He said as he cuddled up to Buttercup. "And I tell her every day that I love her."

"Your annoying" Buttercup said scooting away from Butch

"OK Boomer" I said looking at Boomer.

"Dare: I want a hug because Butch is too scary." Laughs a little. Poor Butch...

"What? Who is this chick?! I'm not scary!" Butch yelled.

"Yay Hugs!" Boomer ran to the plane and goes to Marisa Lee. He hugged her tight and softly kissed her cheek giggling softly. "Hehe" Boomer went back on the plane and got back to the circle.

Butch was in corner all depressed when Boomer got back. "Am I really that scary?"

"YES!" Buttercup said getting aggravated.

"..." Butch was silent.

"OK Next Is for Blossom Ha ha your my least favorite too." I said looking at the review

"Dare: you're my least favourite puff... give me at least one good reason why I should reconsider that?" I said looking at Blossom, seeing how she will react.

"WHAT?!" Blossom said getting all mad and stomped around throwing things "Not everyone thinks this right? right?! Fine... Uh I am the only person keeping Buttercup out of jail and Bubbles from being molested. Also I will fucking hurt you!" She yelled at the review on the computer.

"Okay...Bubbles next dare is for you" I said pushing Blossom back.

"You get to design Boomer's outfit." I said seeing Bubbles light up.

"Yay!" Bubble said getting sewing stuff and some frilly lace "Come on Boomer!" she said skipping to the sewing room.

Boomer looked at Bubbles "Frilly lace...Is awesome" He said following her...practically skipping.

Watches Boomer go "Really?...Okay thanks Marisa for your awesome ideas next on to PPGXRRB 4EVA Great Ideas :3 First is for Boomer!" I said seeing Boomer come out of the room looking like a gay pirate.

"Dare: Ask out princess than say SIKE BITCH!" I said reading the review.

"But that's mean...Ohh Okay..." Boomer said and walked down to Princesses house. He knocked on her door. I saw Princess walking out looking like a slut as always.

"Uhh Hi princess." Boomer said.

"Hey Boomie! What do you want?" Princess said putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh will you go out with me?" Boomer said not meaning what he was saying.

"YES! I will Lets get you better clothes." She said looking disgusted at hes outfit.

Boomer looked down at his clothes, he had on a white pirate button up shirt with frilly lace trimmings and had sky blue pants and shoes "I think I look cute." He said defending Bubbles outfit.

"No you don't!" she said grabbing his hand "Lets go!"

"Wait I have something to say...SIKE BITCH I WOULD NEVER LIKE A GIRL LIKE YOU, YOU SLUT." Boomer said running back to our circle.

I looked at him in surprise."Uhh Boomer...You didn't have to be so harsh."

"I Know! I hate this game :/" I looked at him confused and went back to the game.

"...Okay now Bubbles turn!" I said.

"Dare: Say something dirty to Boomer to make him nose bleed." I said looking at Bubbles.

She giggled and crawled next to Boomer. She got close to his ear and whispered "I want you to feel how wet I am right now. I want your finger inside me I want you to taste me." she said giggling.

Boomer got all red and grabbed a tissue wiping blood from nose "BUBBLES!" He said looking horrified.

"He he" Bubbles said giggling.

"Okay Buttercup You ready?" I said reading the review and smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup said ready for any challenge.

"Dare: Make Butch blush 5 times." I said smirking at her over the computer.

"...No" Buttercup said getting mad.

"Aw come on. Not up for the challenge?" Butch said smirking at Buttercup.

"I'm always up for the challenge!" Buttercup said grabbing Butch's face and kisses him softly making him blush.

"One!" she said then she rubbed his upper thighs stroking his penis softly

"Two" She said crawling on top of him and nibbled his ear.

"Three" she said as she lifted up his shirt and kisses his muscles.

"Four" She said and licked down his body sucking on his pubic bone

"Five" After that she wiped her mouth and sat back down.

Everyone was silent there mouths open.

Butch's mouth was open trying to hide his boner "That...was...amazing!"

Wait for part 2 tomarrow :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews and messages. :3**

**Please post more as I continue **

**Follow Fav and Review!**

* * *

Me: "Thank you AwkwardEyelinedAsian (Btw Love your name) And my favorite person so far Marisa Lee! (People cheering) OK so First up Marisa Lee! Butch she said to you: Butch, I'm sorry, I didn't want to ask you for a hug because I thought Buttercup would attack me... in all truths you're my favourite ruff :z"

Buttercup: "I wouldn't attack you I don't like him."

Butch: "Aw thank you Marisa I feel better now :3 But i'm taken" -grabs Buttercups waist and pulls her close nibbling her ear-

Buttercup: "5...4...3...2..."-clutches fists and Butch backs off glaring at me-

Butch: "Just say you love me..."

Buttercup: "I don't date boys...I date men."

Me:"Buttercup...be nice...OK Blossom Marisa Lee says: Blossom, I'm not convinced. You're still my least fav. :3 sorry..."

Blossom:" ... " -Goes into corner getting all depressed-

Me: "Again I'm sorry" -looks at Blossom and rolls eyes- "OK Boomer Marisa Lee says: Thanks for the hug Boomer :3 you're so adorable *blushes*"

Boomer: "Thanks I try :3"

Me: "OK I have so much reviews! This chappie is going to be long. First up Marisa Lee."

"Truths: Bubbles, what would you say if BRICK asked you out ?!"

"Butch, what's your favourite way to tell BC you love her? :3"

"BC, what's your favourite thing about Butch?"

Bubbles: "...I would say OK...can we be friends?" -giggles-

Butch: -Kisses Buttercup quickly- "I love kissing her to show I love her."

Buttercup: -scoots to the other side of the room next to Bubbles and Boomer- "Stay the FUCK away before I kill you. Uh favorite thing about Butch? I guess I like how he is into sports like me...and his hair is cool...but other than that nothing..." -shrugs shoulders and starts eating chocolate-

Butch: -Blushes and stares at Buttercup- "Really?"

Buttercup: "Sure..."

Me: "OK on to the dares... ":D

"Dare: Brick, quit hiding in the bathroom and say something nice to Blossom."

"Boomer, you can design Bubbles' wardrobe now :3"

Brick: -gets out of the bathroom and stares at Blossom- "I'm sorry your hurt it was just a stupid thought Blossom...I Love you...but I cant just forget about a crush in 5 minutes."-Goes back into bathroom avoiding Blossoms and Buttercups stares-

Blossom: "Buttercup do you like Brick..."

Buttercup: "No I like someone else."

Butch: "ME!"

Buttercup: "NO!"

Me: "OK Boomer design Bubbles outfit!"

Boomer: "YAY!" -runs into a room with patterns and cloth.-

Me: "Yay for Marisa. OK onto Awkward Eyed Asian. I love how she is letting me chose the people Thanks! I get to have some fun. :3"

"Dares: One person and their counterpart ( or who ever) has to remake a Disney song and act it out (Butch and Buttercup)"

"Someone has to Kiss the person next to them every time someone says the word to (Bubbles and Boomer)"

"Drink a bottle of hot sauce (Blossom)"

"Put a ice cube in bra or pants (Buttercups Bra)"

Buttercup: "Are you freaking serious?"

Butch: "Pucker up" -makes kissing noises and laughs-

Buttercup: "Fine!" -Crawls up to Butch and kisses him softly putting more pressure between kisses and stops. Wipes her mouth spitting at Butch- "Ugh OK on to the song." -Gets on Butch's lap feeling his boner- "AGAIN?"

Butch:"I cant help it..." -Stares at Buttercup praying this isn't a dream-

Buttercup: "Hit it."

Me: -I press play on the CD player and "I wont say i'm in love" comes on and I smirk at Buttercup-

Buttercup: "Oh come on!" -rolls eyes and Looks at Butch-

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement...I guess I've already don_e _that."_

Buttercup: -Gets close to Butch's face glaring at him softly-

_"No man is worth the aggravation...That's ancient history, been there, done that"_

Bubbles: -Joins in the song skipping around the room.-

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"_

Bubbles: -Taps on Buttercups head trying to push her closer to Butch but Buttercup gets up glaring at Bubbles and Butch-

_"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

Blossom: -Grabs Buttercups shoulders and pushes her on Butch-

_"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"_

Buttercup: -Gets off him and sees him smiling like an idiot and spits in disgust-

_"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Buttercup: -walks around the room thinking of Ace-

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

Butch: -hugs Buttercup from behind feeling her pain-

Bubbles: -Looks at them and sighs- "There so in love"

_"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

Buttercup: -Pushes Butch of her and feels tears come to her eyes-

_"No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

Blossom: -wipes away Buttercups tears and leads her to Butch-

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

Buttercup: -gos into Butch's arms and doesn't look into his eyes-

_"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Bubbles: -Pushes Butch and Buttercup together so their body's were touching-

_"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"_

Buttercup: -Pushes away from Butch and walks away shaking her head-

_"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"_

Butch: -Grabs Buttercups hand and pulls her close making sure she won't escape.-

_"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

Butch: -Pulls her close and kisses her softly and finishes the song.-

_"At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

Buttercup: -Looks into Butch's eyes and pulls away from him and blushes hard. She glares at me- "Happy?"

Me: "Very. OK...On to Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer?! Are you done with Bubbles outfit yet?"

Boomer: "Just about hey Bubbles come in the room!"

Bubbles: -walks into the room and screams- "You can get out now!"

Boomer: -stumbles out the door and sits down in the circle blushing-

Me:"So...Boomer what did you see?"

Boomer: "Nothing..."

Bubbles: -walks out wearing a beautiful white gown with sky blue lace on the bottom and a sky blue ribbon around her stomach. she was also wearing her hair back with a sky blue ponytail.- "I love this!"

Me: "Wow Boomer you made this in 5 mins?"

Boomer: "Yup" -giggles-

Me: "Okay... The word for you two to kiss is Kitty...KITTY"

Bubbles: -leans into Boomer and kisses him softly on the lips- "hehe"

Boomer: "Woah..."

Me: "OK Blossom time to drink a bottle of hot sauce."

Blossom: "OK..."-Grabs the bottle off the table and looks at it scared- "Do I have too?"

Me: "YES..."

Blossom: -Takes off the cap and starts chugging down the sauce- "AHH" -screams in pain holding tongue-

Me: "Hehe Ok next is Buttercup. Brick put an ice cube in her bra."

Brick: -comes out of the bathroom and looks at Buttercup sadly. Leans in close to Buttercup holding the ice cube. Hears her breathing race. Brick gently lifts her shirt and bra off her body and without looking slides a ice cube into her shirt, hearing her breath catch-

Buttercup- "Its soo cold."

Butch: -looks at Brick and Buttercup laughing with each other and kicks Brick back in the bathroom-"...asshole"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for the support! It's hard to do all your ideas there's so much! he he ill try**

** say KITTY and Boomer and Bubbles will kiss and/or make out ****OHHH**

* * *

Me: OK wow you guys have a lot of ideas I don't know what to do! ha ha a lot of you guys are like BRICK AND BLOSSOM NOT BUTTERCUP AND BRICK! But I always thought it would be cool so...This is my story! I never like Blossom and Brick I do like Boomer and Blossom tho...And Brick and Bubbles doesn't work out... -BLAH- so Bad boy Brick and tough girl Buttercup? Sounds good to me. But I do like Butch and Buttercup more. OK on to the truths...

Truths: How long has Brick liked Blossom? (this is for Brick)

What is everyone's opinion on Justin Bieber? (Everyone)

Who reads the Warriors series? Its my fav.:) (Everyone)

Who likes me and my brownies? *holds out brownies* (Everyone)

Boomer what's your fav movie?

Brick: Ever since we were little and I saw her fight a monster and my heart stopped...she was so powerful and graceful at the same time...then I fell in love with Blossom and how nice and cool she was but she was also way too clingy and bossy. So when I saw Buttercup again...my old feelings came rushing back.

Butch: But Brick...I told you I loved her...why couldn't you just forget her for me?

Buttercup: -Looking at Brick and Butch and blushes then starts getting pissed- I'm not some meat you animals can fight over...Im not yours -points at Brick- Or yours -points at Butch-

Brick: -Goes back into the bathroom hugging his knees-

Blossom: Brick...

Me: ...This is sad but the show must go on...Justin Bieber...I respect him but hes songs are annoying! But he is a good and cool person I LOVE JELENA

Bubbles: I think hes cute -giggles-

Boomer: -Looks at Bubbles and feels jealousy- Hes an ass...

Everyone else is quiet...

Me: Anyone want brownies?

Blossom: -gets up and grabs a handful and throws it at Buttercup-

Buttercup: You BITCH -Gets up and grabs her shirt threatening to punch her-

Me: BREAK IT UP! -Grabs Buttercup and trys to throw her across the room-

Buttercup: Your so weak...

Me: Shut up! Tennis isn't the most strengthening sport.

Blossom: oh...and I read the Warriors...

Boomer: Me too! And my favorite movie is Titanic. :3

Me:... KITTY

Boomer: grabs Bubbles and kisses her softly wrapping his arms around her waist-

Bubbles: -smiles and sits back down-

Me: Now on to the dares. :3

Dares: I dare Boomer to dress up as a girl for the rest of the show

Boomer: Oh..okay! -runs into bathroom where Brick isn't at and grabs Bubbles clothes-

Me: Bubbles...hes a charmer...

Bubbles: yeah... :3

Me: OK second Dare for Bubbles: hit boomer in the crotch again but remove the cup

Boomer: -walks out of the bathroom wearing a skirt and a sky blue blouse and his hair up in pigtails-

Me:...wow Boomer you look...nice? o.O

Boomer: Thanks :3

Bubbles: -Gets up and walks over to Boomer seductively pulling him close to her. Boomer looks surprised but grabs on her waist. Bubbles slips her hand in his pants grabbing the cup-

Boomer: Uh Bubb-

Bubbles: -kisses him softly dropping the cup on the floor. Hears Boomer groan and growl as he attacks her neck sucking softly. Brings leg back and before he knew it kneed him in the crotch-

Boomer: OW! -goes on the floor grabbing the cup and clutching it hard. feeling pain go through his whole body-

Bubbles: -giggles and sits next to Boomer kissing his cheek- sorry...

Me: Blah! Okay Brick! get out here now...

Brick: -walks out of the bathroom and stands straight- What? -He growled looking at me meanly-

Me: quit being a baby... You have a dare. Brick: kiss the girl you like.

Brick: -walks over to Blossom and kisses her lips softly then walks over to Buttercup and kissed her cheek. He gave her a small smile and walked back into the bathroom-

Me: You just confused the readers! You asshole! Just ONE!

Buttercup: -Blushing slightly touching her cheek-

Butch: -Grabs a chair and flings it at the bathroom door- Bastard!

Me: Butch calm down...you have a dare. (whispers in Butch's ear) Butch: prove to Buttercup you love her.

Butch: Gladly -walks over to Buttercup and picks her up-

Buttercup: Let go of me! -punches him but Butch won't let go-

Butch: -Goes into a room with her and puts her down-

Buttercup: -Looks around and sees the whole room decorated in green...There were green flowers everywhere and her favorite chocolate on the bed..covering the bed. She looked at Butch and he was blushing looking at the floor-

Buttercup: Butch...-looks at him in disbelief-

Butch: I was going to show this to you after the game...but I decided to show it to you now...

Buttercup: Butch...Do I look like a idiot?

Butch: -grabs her hand pulling her to him- Buttercup Whatever happens after this game...I love you

Buttercup: Get off of me! -Pushes off him and runs into the other room grabbing a chocolate bar-

Butch: -growls and follows after her going into the corner- Bitch...

Me: aw...sorry to break up this love feast but Buttercup you have a dare... Buttercup: Name your favorite villain. And kiss him

Butch: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NO!

Buttercup: Butch shut the fuck up you aren't my father... And I don't know what the super dare is it could be worse. -thinks of Ace- Ace...

Butch: anyone but him Buttercup...

Buttercup: Butch i'm a big girl...

Me: -grins and picks up a phone- Ace? Yes hello. PAPRIKA! -Ace appears in front of me looking hot as usual...-

Ace: How the hell did I get here?

Me: I dont know -smirks and shoves him towards Buttercup-

Ace: Oh My flower -strokes her hair- how have you been?

Butch: Don't. Touch. Her

Buttercup: Shut up Butch -looks into Ace's eyes and kisses him passionately pulling him closer. Ace kissed back holding her waist-

Me: PAPRIKA! -Ace disappeared-

Buttercup: -smiles and sits down-

Butch: do you like him?

Buttercup: No...

Me: Okay...Next dare Blossom: shave your head

Blossom: What?! NO! -runs away-

Me: Butch grab her please.

Butch: -runs after Blossom and brought her back kicking and screaming- Now what?

Me: Tie her up to that chair -motions to the chair in the middle-

Blossom: NO! -she screamed as Butch tied her up-

Me: -walks over to Blossom who was screaming loudly. I picked up Buzz cuter and scissors and handed them to Bubbles- Go crazy

Bubbles: YAY

Me: BRICK!

Brick: what?

Me: you have a dare. Marisa says: Brick, please come out of the bathroom, quit hiding in there like a sulky baby

Brick: Fine! -gets out of the bathroom and sits in the circle-

Me: You have another dare. (whispers in his ear) Brick:Go Over To Bc and kiss her!

Brick: -face lightens up and goes over to Buttercup leaning close to her face-

Buttercup: wha...what are you...-feels Bricks lips on hers softly than gets rough- GO THE FUCK AWAY -pushes him off her and feels herself blush-

Butch: BRICK! -gets close to him showing him a fist-

Me: Uhh Butch you can't touch him.

Butch: WHY NOT?

Me: I have at least 2 dares saying you cant soo you cant. Next dare is for Buttercup. Bc:(wisper in her ear)go tell Butch you love him and kick him in the nuts and go to Brick and say I hate you and sit in his lap and kiss him on the lips.

Buttercup: FUCK NO!

Me: Did you say no?

Buttercup: Yes!

Me: super secrete dare...are you OK with that?

Buttercup:...Fine Ill do it...-goes over to Butch and whispers- I love you -before he could do or say anything she punched him in the crotch digging in-

Butch: FUCK! OW

Buttercup: gets up and sits in Bricks lap glaring at him- I hate you -she growled then pressed her lips to his hard clutching his shirt- Done -gets up and walks back to her spot wiping her mouth-

Brick:...

Blossom: WHAT THE FUCK?! -getting out of the room with a bald head and Bubbles behind her holding a huge thing of hair-

Me: KITTY!

Boomer: -squeals for joy and kisses her softly making her drop the hair-

Bubbles: Oh Boomer...

Me: Okay..OKAY Boomer you have a dare Boomer:Eat 3pounds of candy

Boomer: This is my lucky day! -sits down and starts eating a ton of candy-

* * *

**:3 mwahahaha sorry if i diddnt get to your ideas ill get to them next chapter there was just sooooooo much**


End file.
